Obession
by Tsuna69
Summary: GuyxGuy Echizen Ryoma loses his parents when he is eight and the father of Marui decides to adopt him and now the boy has to live with Marui. It was fine, Marui loves his new baby so much that he would kill anybody whoever goes near him. As Ryoma gets older this scares Ryoma to point wanting run away but there is nowhere to hide. Also who killed ryoma s parents. Is he realy happy
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Pair, i fell in love with this pair so i had to write a story about them, the sstory is gonna be dark so just to let you guys now and enjoy.**

* * *

**Title : Obession**

**By Tsuna69**

**Main Pairing : Sugar Pair/RyomaxMarui**

* * *

At that moment Ryoma didn't know what to think, he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him but in the entrance of his home were his parents lying on the ground covered with blood. Tears started rolling down the eight year old boy who stood there looking at his parents.

"Meow." Ryoma looked at where he heard the noise of the cat. He knew who that belonged to.

"Karupin." The boy whispered, the Himalayan cat appeared from the kitchen and stared up at the boy. Ryoma bent down and hugged him tide. Suddenly Ryoma heard the door open from behind him and there stood a man with black hair which had a little red on the bottom of his hair and brown eyes.

"I'm too late." The man spoke as he grabbed the boy and hugged him, he wished he didn't have to see this horrible scene but he knew he couldn't erase something like this so easily. After police officer had come and investigate and also questioned the boy but the boy didn't say a word.

"Riku, what are we going to do with this boy? One of the police officer asked. Riku also didn't know what to do, the boy hadn't spoken a word since seeing that scene and all he did was pat his cat. Riku smiled at the police officer." Leave it to me."He said as he walked toward the boy.

"I'm Riku."He smiled but the boy stayed silent like it was the most common thing to do. Riku never had problem dealing with kids this age since he had kids of his own but how do you deal with someone who just saw his parents covered in the blood the moment he got home.

"Nee." The boy finally spoke and stared at the Riku. This made Riku happy since he was't sure if he was going to speak. "What is it? He asked. If there is anything I can help with.

"I know what you're going to say so I'll say it now I won't leave this house."

This surprise Riku because he had never met a boy like this before, he was very straight forward.

* * *

After a month had passed and Riku decided to let the boy live in the place where he lived with his parents but Riku sometimes got worried since it was just that boy and his pet cat living there, he would drop by sometimes to see how was he doing. Riku then decided to adopt the boy so if anything ever happened to him, Riku or others in his family would know. After a year had passed by and Riku had to go overseas and couldn't go see Ryoma that's when he got an idea.

Marui was in his room playing video games with his two younger brothers by two years then their father barged into his room.

"I need to talk to you three."

Marui and other two sat on the kitchen table.

"What is it? Marui asked his father who finally sat down as well. Riku didn't know how to explain to his sons about how he adopted Ryoma but he needed these three to look after Ryoma.

"You have another brother and he lives alone." Riku started to explain to the boys.

"Stop!" Marui interrupted his father. What do you mean we have another brother? The boys were confused since if they remember their father only married one woman and had three kids two looking at the mother while the one looked like their father.

"Well, his not related by blood, I adopted him, he has a painful past so."

Riku started to explain to the boys in more details.

"I already told Ryoma about you three so he will be expecting you three tomorrow." He smiled. Marui didn't know why but whenever his father smiled it gave him the creeps.

"Why didn't he tell us this before? Marui thought.

Marui then looked at his watch and saw it was almost time to meet with his friends walking running he walked pass the place that the boy was living in, like his father said it was in a temple.

"It's looks kind of sad."

"What is? Marui got surprised when Jackai appeared from behind.

"Ah, I was thinking about this temple since tomorrow I will be living there with my brothers to take care of this boy who is suppose to be my brother, I guess from what my father said."

"That's something new."

"Yea." Marui then remember what his father said about the boy's parents that made him sad since the boy was going eight years old and had to go throught that.

"Let's go." Marui said but when they started walking they heard a small voice.

"Karupin, where are you? Marui and Jackai turned around and saw a boy with green tinted black hair and hazel eyes. The boy's eyes looked sad from where Marui was.

"Karupin! The boy yelled but the yell was quiet and Marui didn't think whoever he was looking couldn't hear him. Marui then realize that the boy had come from the house that he was suppose to live in.

"That must be your new brother." Jackai said. Just by looking at the boy, he looked so fragile and innocent. Marui saw how small the boy was and then he saw him trip and fall on the ground. Marui didn't know why but he hurried to the boy and picked the small boy up. The boy stared up at Marui with his hazel eyes. The boy kept on staring at the Marui, more like he checking how Marui looked with his red-pink hair and his eyes were amethyst/pink. He looked exactly like the picture that Riku had showed him.

"You're Marui Bunta." The boy said staring at Marui.

"How do you know my name? Marui asked.

"Riku showed me picture of you and the other two."

So his father had done things in adavance, either way at work or off work he still acts like a idiot, he could picture how he showed his picture and his brothers. Nowmatter what it is his father is stupid calling his sons the most handsome, isnt it the mother who does that.

"Echizen Ryoma." He said, remember the his name that his father had told him.

"Marui-chan." The boy smiled. Marui thought that the boy would be depressed since he lost his parents but that smile made Marui rethink it all and he couldn't help how cute the boy was.

"Call me Bunta since we are family." Marui smiled. Marui then remember that Ryoma was alone outside, why did he even come out when his father had told him that he never leaves his house.

"What were you doing? Marui asked.

"Karupin disappeared."

"Karupin." Marui didn't understand since he father said that Ryoma lived alone.

"Who is Karupin? Marui asked but then he felt something on top of his head.

"Karupin." Ryoma smiled. Marui grabbed whatever was on his head. He looked at it, it was a Himalayan cat.

"Meow." She whispered.

Marui gave the Ryoma the cat and Marui noticed the happy face on the boy but if he wasn't around what would happen to the boy since he hasn't gone oustide for awhile, the thought diidn't leave his mind.

"Marui." Marui turned around and saw Jackai. Oh yea, I totally forgot about Jackai. Marui didn't want to leave his new baby brother so he mouthed some words to Jackai and he got it and left. "Let's go inside."Marui said carrying the boy in his arms bride style.

Jackai arrived at the park where he was suppose to meet with the others.

"Where's Marui? "He's got things to take care of.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house he put Ryoma down on the sofa and then he took his mobile from his pocket and dialed his father's number.

"Hello." His father answered.

"I'm gonna be staying with Ryoma tonight so tell those two to come tomorrow themselves."

"You went there already well then things are better since your two brothers decided to come with me."

"What? Marui could not believe this but, it would be easier.

After the call Marui took a tour around the house while Ryoma watched the TV. The house small for a family to live in and in the backyard there was a tennis court which surprised him. He went back to where Ryoma was still watching TV.

"Ryoma do you like tennis? He asked. Ryoma nodded his head.

"Papa used to teach me tennis and play with me but I'm not good."

This excited Marui, nobody in his family was interested in tennis but him. His father became a police officer while his two brothers were interest in soccer and basket and his mother was artist so she was rarely home but now he found somebody with the same hobby as he did.

"Ryoma, let's play tennis." Ryoma's eyes lit up with a smile. Ryoma hadn't played tennis since his parents death but now he could play with somebody. It was fun playing with the boy since it was just for fun even if the boy wasn't that good. Marui didn't care as long as he could have fun with his baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**estepha98 - thanks for reading and will continue.**

* * *

Its been two years now and Ryoma was now ten and Marui was thirteen. Marui was living with his new little brother while his father went on a business trip taking his two brothers with him, he didn't mind being left behind since he got to meet his little brother.

"Bunta oniichan." Ryoma called out trying to get his older brother out of bed but Marui moved to the other side of the bed. Ryoma didn't like this one bit, he looked up at the clock.

"Oniichan, your going to be late for school." Ryoma called out again but still the pinkest did not wake up, this was getting Ryoma annoyed so he jumped on top of the older boy. That seem to have surprised the older boy making his eyes open wide.

"What is it?" Maru asked.

"Oniichan, you're going to be late for school." Marui eyed the clock in his room and realize the younger boy was right. Marui got up from his bed then carried the younger boy by his hands and moved him aside then started to get dressed.

"Are you going to have breakfast?" Ryoma asked.

The pinkest nodded his head. He didn't have time for breakfast, he wasn't worry about class, he was more worried about his practice he was going to late for.

"Sorry Ryoma." Marui said patting the younger boy on the head then rushed out the door.

"You forgot your lunch." Ryoma said but Marui was already out the door.

"What should i do?" Ryoma thought looking at Karupin. Karupin just let out a small pur. What if Marui would get hungry but didnt have anything to eat, this upset the smaller boy. Ryoma remember that Marui told him about his school before but he didn't want to go there alone but Ryoma wanted to take the lunch to Marui. Ryoma quickly got out of his house then he saw a mail man delivery mail.

"Excuse me." The boy called out. The mail man turned to the tinted hair boy in shock.

"What is it?" The mail man asked staring down at the shorter boy.

Ryoma had finally arrived at the school that his older brother attended with the help from the mail man. Ryoma waved goodbye to the man before entering the gate. Ryoma then realize something very important, he didn't know where Marui was in this big school which made him more upset.

"What should i do?" Ryoma thought.

* * *

"Hows living with your new brother?"Jackai his double partner asked.

"Its better then i thought, i get woken up by such a cute face every morning." Marui couldn't help but smile from the sight of his baby brother this morning.

"How old is he anyway?"

"He is ten."

"Doesn't he go to school."

"Father told me he didn't want to go to school because he felt scared to leave home."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Marui asked in confused then he noticed that Jackai finger pointed across to a little boy with some kids in his school. Marui quickly ran out of the tennis court and toward his brother.

"Is he somebody you know?" One of the boys asked.

"Yea, his my baby brother, sorry about that." Marui said picking the boy up in his arms.

"Oniichan, you don't have to carry me i'm not a kid anymore."

"Why are you here?" Marui asked.

"You forgot your lunch." Ryoma said showing the wrapped lunchbox in Ryoma's arm.

Marui didn't think that his baby brother would ever leave home even for something like this.

"You didn't have to bring it, i could of bought lunch."

"But, i was scared that you wouldn't get to eat anything and papa said if you don't eat anything, you will end up being a monster."

"That old man!" Marui cursed under his breath.

"I'll take the lunchbox but how did you get here?" The pinkest asked.

"The mail man dropped me here." This shocked Marui.

"Don't go with strangers, its dangerous."

"Sorry."

"Do you know how to get home?"

Ryoma nodded his head since the mail man had dropped him on his bicycle and Ryoma was sure he would get lost if he went back alone since he has never been out of the house.

"I guess i have no choice." The pinkest sighed and carried the boy into the tennis court.

"Ryoma, you remember Jackai." Ryoma stared at the boy with darker skin color than most people. He remeber the boy used to come over alot and study with Marui.

"I do."

"Who's that boy?" Marui and Jackai turned around to see one of their friends. The person who entered had sliver-gray hair that had a rat like style.

"Nio, this is my younger brother Ryoma." Marui spoke. Nio stared at the younger boy in Marui's arm.

"How old are you?" Nio asked.

Ryoma took out both his handed.

Nio was kind of shock since the boy looked like he was eight or nine and by the looks of things Marui still treats him like a little kid even so they arent that far off.

Ryoma ended up staying and watching practice at the tennis court. It excited Ryoma when they played tennis, he saw so many different type of plays and the one he loved was Maru's. The way that Marui used his tightrope moved impressed the younger boy.

"Oniichan, its lunchtime." Ryoma waved with smile on his face. Marui walked out of the court and toward his brother and they started eating the lunch that Ryoma had brought.

"It's delicious." Marui smiled.

The court was filled with talking about the boy that came was Maru's younger brother, people were surprised since the boy looks nothing like Marui.

* * *

School was finally over and Marui and Ryoma walked back home.

"Next time, you come call me okay."

"But, how do i call?"

That caught the older boy's attention, Ryoma didn't have a mobile phone just the house phone but even Ryoma didnt use the house phone as much since nobody calls besides him. Marui then thought it was about time the younger boy had a phone of his own.

"I'll buy you your own mobile so you can call and text me anytime."

"What is texting?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Thats right, Ryoma didn't know anything about phones."Marui thought. He had to teach the younger boy everything about phones.

"You will learn." Marui smiled.

Later that evening Marui's father called again on his mobile. It annoyed him since the old man talks nothing but nonsense and always annoys him. He talks about Ryoma sometimes and his brothers and how life is here but after its nothing but none related issues even Marui's didn't understand and after that he would hang up the phone.

"Oniichan, let's read this." Ryoma came in showing a tennis magazine with all the famous players on it.

It was the usual routine for them, everyday they would go through the magazine. That was one thing they had in common is liking tennis a lot. Marui wondered if his brother would play tennis like he does with others, maybe he would when he decided to go to school, even if he didn't Marui didn't like the feeling of his brother being in another school then his, this way he could protect the boy.

"Bunta oniichan, is school fun?" The boy asked.

"I guess it is." Marui replied. Marui didn't like anything in school besides tennis.


End file.
